The present invention relates generally to yieldable ground working implements and more particularly to an assembly which permits the individual disc blades of a disc harrow implement to yield when such blades encounter an obstruction in the field.
Yieldable mountings for disc harrows presently available include structures with heavy flat spring support standards interconnecting the implement frame and the disc gang. Typically, three standards support a disc gang of nine disc blades; and the standards must have enough holding force to keep all nine disc blades in their ground engaging working positions. If the center disc blade encounters a rock, the blade must overcome the holding force of all three standards before yielding. Thus, an individual disc blade is subjected to the force required to hold nine disc blades in their working position. Further, as the disc blade moves away from its normal working position the force required is progressively increased.
Other structures providing for the yielding of individual disc blades also require progressively increasing force as the disc blade moves away from the obstruction. The increasing force required magnifies the damage to the disc blades's sharp edge and the entire disc blade structure.
Those concerned with the lost time and expense involved in the repair and replacement of disc blades recognize the need for an improved yieldable disc blade assembly.